Shattered Perceptions
by Brass Napalm
Summary: A parody fic gone horribly wrong.. Pretty dark. Not really much parody. Expect microscopes. And rape. And raped microscopes. Hey, it sounded funny in my head! Crack. Very crack. Both literally and not literally. Crackish-Rape, Mech/Mech, Drabble.


Megatron's spike rammed into Perceptor's sensitive lens like a pulsing jackhammer. The science bot shrieked in agony as the pointed titanium shaft punched through his lenses. The spike forcefully slid down Perceptor's tiny scope, leaving deep cracks in the sides.

"Please, Megatron! No! I'll do anything you want!" Megatron giggled with cruel glee as he began rhythmically thrusting his hips, grinding his spike against Perceptor's insides. Perceptor continued pleading for his life as the decepticon leader thrusted with increasing speed. Megatron shook with pleasure, and blasted a hot burst of transfluid into the crippled mech.

Megatron gently slid his dripping spike out of the scope and turned to his comrade. "Shockwave! Are you enjoying this? You are, aren't you?" Megatron dropped the microscope in the dust and paced over to Shockwave. Shockwave stood in silence, unable to create a response that would please his master.

Megatron placed his left hand on the cyclops' shoulder, and gently rubbed his right hand against Shockwave's spike cover. "You are enjoying this, you sick glitch! Very well, then. Show me what you can do, Shockwave. Prove you are worthy of being a decepticon!" Megatron shoved Shockwave in the direction of the microscope. Shockwave, startled by his leader's actions, tripped and fell into the hot sand.

Shockwave rose to his feet. "Alright, Lord Megatron. I'll show you how a true decepticon crushes an autobot!" The purple mech slid his spike cover off of his chassis, revealing a large, thick monster of a spike. Shockwave walked through the sand toward Perceptor's barely functioning remains, spike in hand. Shockwave lifted the microscope out of the dust. He teased the scope with his spike, as if he were taunting the autobot.

Suddenly, with a loud crack, he rammed his spike down the scope. Shockwave's spike proved itself to be larger than Megatron's steel cock, for Perceptor's scope was unable to hold it. Fragments of the scope blew away in the wind, as Shockwave casted a disappointing glare at his leader. "Lord Megatron! This pitiful autobot is unable to withstand my spike!". Megatron scowled with envy at his subordinate. "Alright Shockwave. Since you've broken our little toy, why don't we have some fun ourselves? On your knees, glitch!"

Shockwave reluctantly bowed to his master's demands and fell to his hands and knees, with the shattered scientist laying in the sand beneath him. Megatron placed his firm hand upon Shockwave's aft, and began affectionately rubbing the end of his erect spike against Shockwave's valve. The cyclops giggled with a mad glee. "Lord Megatron! What about the autobot? What shall we do with him?"

Perceptor had fallen silent. His mind had been broken by the pain of Shockwave's assault. The only thought running through his mind was of a faint relief that his suffering appeared to be over. "Give him to me, you slag eater!" Shockwave grabbed the husk of a mech and presented it to Megatron. Megatron jabbed his spike into the purple valve, casually sliding into it's worn depths. As he did so, he grabbed the autobot and examined it in the light of the sun. "Hahaha! We've really done some damage to this.. thing, haven't we?" He chuckled to himself.

Megatron gently rocked his hips, sending waves of pleasure through the purple mech. "Oh Megatron! It's been almost a whole vorn since I've had an interfacing this good!"

Megatron laughed. "Yeah? It'll be many vorns before you ever interface again, you cur!" Shockwave twisted his head and expressed shock at his leader. "What are you talking about, my lord?"

"I know what you've been planning, you fragger!" Megatron pulled his spike out of Shockwave and booted him in the aft. Shockwave flew forward several meters, sliding in the sand. The purple mech was unable to find the strength to lift himself, feeling weak from his submissive interfacing. Megatron calmly stomped through the dust and brought his foot to his officer's back with a mighty crash, pinning him to the ground. "What do you speak of, master?" Asked Shockwave, with a quiver in his once-majestic voice.

"You've been plotting to remove me from my command! I'll show you what happens to someone who betrays a decepticon!" Megatron blasted Shockwave's legs with his cannon, inflicting heavy damage. The decepticon leader removed his foot from Shockwave's back, knowing that the crippled traitor would be unable to walk without extensive repairs. Megatron lifted Shockwave's aft and cruelly laughed as he held the damaged microscope in his hand.

Shockwave flung as many curses as he could muster at his master, but it did him no good. He had no way of resisting Megatron. Megatron pressed the microscope against Shockwave's valve. "You like this, don't you, you fragger?" Megatron forcefully and gradually pushed the 'scope into Shockwave's valve, shocking him with both intense pleasure and pain. Once the 'scope had made most of its way inside, Megatron balled his hand into a mighty fist and rammed it as hard and as far into Shockwave's valve as he could.

Shockwave screamed in agony. Just as he was too big for the autobot, the autobot was too big for him. He feebly tried to crawl away, but his hands found themselves unable to find a grip in the malleable sand. Megatron's giggle transformed into a raucous laugh as a muffled shriek could be heard from inside Shockwave's valve. "You hear that, glitch? I think he likes you!"

Shockwave groaned with pain and disgust. He had not bothered with feelings of shame or regret. Only calculated thoughts of vengeance tore up his cold mind. "I'll get you Megatron! You'll regret these act-" Shockwave's words were interrupted as a pulse of intense agony flew through his body. Megatron had pushed Perceptor as far as he could go.

Shockwave could not speak. He could only let pained moans escape his intakes. Megatron slid his hand out of Shockwave's valve. Holding the cyclops' aft with both hands, he used his feet to snap Shockwave's crippled legs off of his body. "Ha! Like a toy!" Megatron dropped Shockwave into the burning sand. "Well Shockwave, it won't be so bad. At least you'll have a companion, right?"

Megatron blasted Shockwave with his cannon a few times for fun and turned away from the scene. The gray mech plodded through the endless desert, heading back to decepticon headquarters. Shockwave found himself unable to move his grievously damaged body. Only his thoughts of pain and anger kept him functional. Unfortunately for Shockwave, help was not on its way. He prepared himself for the possibility of spending many vorns waiting for assistance, only his plans and his rage keeping him in a state of relative sanity.


End file.
